Naruto's Wolf Boy
by YaoiFan69
Summary: Naruto has spent a few weeks with a Wolf Boy. When he has to go back to the hidden leaf from his training, things get a little bit messy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters(obviously). I only came up with story. Yaoi story, so don't read if you don't like.**

Naruto's Wolf Boy: Chapter 1:

Naruto sat up in the bed, and wiped the crud from his eyes. It had been three years since him and Jiriha had left for Naruto's training. Naruto looked at the person laying in the bed next to him. This person was not Jiriha, the thought of him doing anything with that dirt old man disgusted Naruto. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

No, the person laying next to him was Okami, Naruto's mate. Okami was a smooth, sexy wolf boy. Okami came from a wolf clan, which Naruto and master Jiriha resided in currently. Naruto remembered the very first day he met the Wolf Boy, and his wolf, Inuno.

After a long day of training Naruto had to come with Jiriha to the Wolf Clan's only bar. Jiriha got really drunk, really fast. Naruto tried to pick up the man but had trouble with his limp body. "Naruto, just leave me here to drink." Jiriha said, at least that's what he thought he said, what he actually said was a lot more slurred and harder to understand. Naruto grunted as he tried to pick up his sensei.

Then the next second, all the weight was lifted. Naruto looked past Jiriha's head to see a boy smiling back at him. "Hey, thought you needed some help." The boy said to Naruto. Naruto smiled back at the sexy boy, "thank's a lot, what's your name?" Naruto asked the boy, he looked at the boys behind to see if he had a tail like some of the Wolf Clan people did, he did have one. "What, checking out my butt?" The boy laughed, Naruto looked back at the boy again, caught off guard. "Um, no, I was jus-." The boy began laughing. "No, It's fine, you can check out my ass any day." The boy stated with a smile. "My name's Okami, what's your name?" Naruto thought about the name Okami, he liked that name. "M-my name is Narut-to," Naruto said, trying to get the right words out. He was a little embarrassed.

It wasn't long before the two were back at where Naruto and Jiriha were staying. Naruto and Okami both dropped the sage onto the big bed. The two smiled at each other then Naruto began walking to his room, Okami followed him. Naruto went into his bedroom and walked towards his bed. He stopped at the edge of the bed and was about to sit down when he was tackled by the Wolf boy.

Naruto was thoroughly surprised by the boys excitement. He looked up at the boy towering over him, "Okami?" Naruto inquired from the boy kneeling over him. "I was eye balling you from the moment you walked into that bar, and I could smell your musk. In fact, a lot of the boys in that bar were eye balling you, we could all smell you." Naruto wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but it didn't matter. Okami leaned down and claimed Naruto's lips.

This boy was breath taking, what was it about this wolf boy? Thoughts of Kiba began resurfacing in Naruto's mind. Okami's lips and mouth tasted of alcohol, but it was good. Thought's of Kiba disappeared as Okami began working down Naruto's zipper.

Okami didn't even bother with taking Naruto's pants off all the way. Okami took Naruto's hard cock into his mouth. Naruto thrusted up in pleasure. It had been so long since he had another person touch his cock. Okami was able to swallow all of Naruto's six inches. Whenever Naruto was confident that his new lover was able to handle it, he began thrusting into his mouth.

Naruto moaned as Okami licked around his cock. Naruto was loving every second of the blow job that the sexy wolf boy was giving him. He couldn't even contain his cum anymore.

Naruto blew his load into Okami's mouth. There wasn't a drop that was wasted of Naruto's seed. There was a lot of it from the build up over the few years. He hadn't had such an intense orgasm since his last night with Kiba. When Okami was done, he licked up Naruto's cock one more time.

Okami collapsed to the bed right next to the boy he just blew. Then Okami leaned over and shared Naruto's seed with his new love. The two boys enjoyed a lot more after that night.

A few days later, Naruto was moved into Okami's place. Master Jiriha was still staying in a motel though. Six weeks later, Naruto was still staying with the wolf boy, in between Naruto's training and rest. Whenever Naruto did come back though, Okami made him feel good, and Naruto did the same.

Naruto looked at the boy laying beside him again. Okami groaned, "you sexy motherfucker." Okami said, Naruto looked at him intently. A smile crept up on Okami's face. Then suddenly, Okami exploded from the sheets, naked, and tackled Naruto. The two wrestled around on the ground, kissing each other. When they stopped, they stared into each others eyes.

Then suddenly, a thought came to Naruto's head. "Damn! I'm late for training with Jiriha!" Naruto quickly stood up away from Okami and began slipping on his clothes. Okami just laid on the floor bewildered looking at the fox getting dressed.

"I need to go, I'm sorry Okami, I really wish I could stay here with you." Naruto said, Okami just nodded at the boy who was jumping all around the room. Before Naruto walked out the door he said, "love you, I'll see you tonight Okami." Before Okami could say anything, Naruto was out the door and out the house. Okami shook his head and chuckled, "got to love that sexy fox." Okami said, admiring the fox boy.

It was at the end of the day of their training. Naruto and Jiriha had stopped at a bench that was right outside the Wolf clan's village. "So, are you almost done with your stupid erotica for guys that can't score." Naruto said, his face was met with a hand. "Hey, don't disrespect the books, they're art," Master Jiriha said.

Naruto rubbed his face and glared at his sensei. "Hey Naruto, we got to talk." Jiriha said, taking the volume down a notch, what happened? "What's up Pervy Sage?" Jiriha just grunted at the nickname Naruto gave him, like every time Naruto called him that name.

"Naruto, I know you got your friend here, but, I think it's time we should return to the village. That's actually the only reason I brought you out here today, your training is complete." Master Jiriha said, Naruto couldn't believe it. Images of Okami flooded into Naruto's head. Naruto thought of Okami, would Okami miss him? Would he miss Okami? Then Naruto thought of going back to Kiba. He would have Kiba, but who would Okami have? All of those dogs in the bar? They were cute, Naruto had admit, but he wasn't sure if they were right for Okami.

"So, I guess I should tell Okami when I go back huh?" Naruto said, Jiriha nodded to him. Naruto stood up, "can I go now?" Naruto asked his sensei, he nodded, Naruto began walking off. Before he was gone, Jiriha stopped him. "Oh, and Naruto, you should really scrub before you go back to Kiba." Jiriha said with a smile. 'Jiriha knew about Okami and I this whole time!' Naruto thought to himself, 'along with Kiba as well, damn, well, good thing he told me to scrub, because Kiba would definitely smell Okami.'

"Okami, I have bad news," Naruto said to Okami from across the dinner table. "Yeah, whats up?" Okami asked Naruto, Naruto thought again about what he was going to say. "You know, I really love it here, but, my home is in the hidden leaf. Master Jiriha said that my training was done and that we are going back." Naruto said, saddened. He did want to see his friends again, but he didn't want to leave Okami.

Okami sat silently at the other side of the table. "Well, I'll miss you Naruto, I really don't want you to leave, but if you must…" Okami said with sadness in his face. Naruto jumped across the table and tackled Okami. He began kissing Okami all over. "Thank you for understanding, so much! I love you, I will always miss you Okami." Naruto said happily to Okami. Okami just smiled back at the fox boy. "When do you gotta leave?" Okami asked, Naruto thought about it. "I know what your thinking, and of course we can do that tonight." Naruto said smiling, Okami smiled back at him.

"Inuno!" Okami called, there was a moment of silence. Then suddenly, Okami's big wolf came bounding into the house. He tackled both the boys to the ground and licked the their faces. "I've been waiting for this forever," Inuno said.

Inuno was a big wolf that lived with Okami. Inuno kept to himself outside though, apparently he liked to live outside. Inuno was talking about the boys plan. One night when the two boys were having fun, they came up with an idea for the night Naruto would be leaving. They were going to bring Inuno into the room and fuck him silly, along with each other. The three males all smiled at each other.

Naruto, Okami and Inuno all got up and ran to the bedroom. They slammed the door behind them. Okami picked Naruto up and threw him onto the bed. Okami jumped onto the bed himself and landed on top of Naruto. Okami began kissing Naruto all over his neck. Then he left Naruto's neck and face and began unzipping Naruto's pants, while taking off his clothes as well.

Okami didn't wait to slip his cock up into Naruto's ass. Naruto moaned as Okami struck his prostate, Okami knew just where to hit him. While this was going on, Inuno walked over Naruto's head and hung it in front of his mouth. Inuno lowered his cock into Naruto's mouth and he gladly took it. Okami moaned on Inuno's cock as Okami fucked his ass.

"Come on Naruto, why do you gotta feel so good?" Okami said as he grunted, sliding his dick in and out of Naruto's ass. Inuno faced towards Okami who had Naruto's legs up on his shoulders. Okami leaned forward and began letting his wolf's tongue into his mouth. Okami loved Inuno's thick tongue licking inside his mouth. Inuno couldn't wait to shove his cock into his master, he smiled at the thought.

Inuno humped into Naruto's mouth as he took the two cocks like a bitch. "Damn Okami, your friend gives a good blow job." Okami slapped Inuno's muzzle with a smile, "he's not my friend, he's my boyfriend." Naruto smiled, still with Inuno's wolf cock slamming in and out of his mouth. Naruto loved big eight inch cocks. Naruto inhaled the wolf's scent, he began milking the hell out of both the cocks.

Okami grunted as he was about to cum. "God damn, this bitch is milking my cock." Inuno said, Okami smiled at his wolf as they made out. Soon, Okami and Inuno were cumming into Naruto. Naruto swallowed Inuno's creamy load as fast as he could. He had never had actual Wolf cum before. It tasted so good, it was like a salty nectar. Inuno and Okami panted in each others faces, cumming into Naruto. Naruto took Okami's cock out of his mouth and let it spray all over his face. He licked his lips, leaving his mouth open for the cum to explode into, and on. "I love your cum Okami!" Naruto said as the wolf slowly stopped cumming. Naruto loved both his lovers cum swishing around inside him. He squeezed his ass muscles to keep Okami's cum in.

When Okami pulled out all of his cum came out with it. Inuno leaned his nose down and began licking out of Naruto's ass. Okami did the same, Naruto moaned as the two probed him.

Naruto released Inuno's cock and tried to get all the cum off his face and into his mouth. Inuno's cum was almost sweet instead of just salty, it was twice as thick too. After Inuno and Okami were done eating Naruto out they all laid by him. Naruto began kissing Okami. The two fought for dominance between their mouths. Inuno meanwhile was licking Naruto's neck, which actually had some cum still on it.

"Okami, get on your hands and knees." Inuno ordered, he wasn't really into foreplay. Okami sat up and got back onto his hands and knees and smiled back at Inuno who was already in position. Inuno began licking Okami's butt crack. Okami shivered a little bit, he wasn't used to be dominated. He would definitely let Inuno dominate him though.

While Inuno was setting himself up, Okami was met with Naruto's cock. Naruto grabbed Okami's lower jaw and made him look up. "Will you pant for me wolf boy?" Naruto asked his wolf. Okami smiled and let his tongue loll out of his mouth. He was panting for Naruto. Naruto slowly slid his cock into Okami's mouth. Okami kept on panting for Naruto. Naruto began rubbing his cock on Okami's tongue. Then Okami shut his mouth trapping Naruto's cock inside. He began licking and sucking Naruto's cock. Okami jerked forward when Inuno jammed his cock into his ass.

Okami began moaning as Inuno struck his prostate, it was a thing that the two wolves had mastered. "Damn, you might not be a uke, but you sure make a good one." Naruto said as he moaned. Naruto let his own tongue loll out of his mouth and he began panting.

Inuno leaned down and began making little love bites on Okami's neck. When blood leaked out, he would lick it up. Okami moaned from the ecstasy, in certain ways, he liked the pain. Inuno was ready to blow his load into his masters ass. "God damnit Okami! Your ass feel so good!" Inuno growled as he blew his load into Okami's ass. Okami moaned on Naruto's cock as his wolf poured his juices into him.

Naruto couldn't hold it anymore either. "I love you Okami," Naruto said quietly as he blew his load also. Okami drank his lovers cum as fast as he could. He liked the taste of Naruto's release. He loved having his wolf cumming into him as well. Okami sucked down Naruto's love.

The boys all collapsed on each other. "Okami, I love," Naruto said as his lips met Okami's cum soaked ones. "You taste good," Okami said. "You feel good," Inuno chuckled. "Well, I guess that's it," Naruto said with a sad smile. Okami leaned up and licked Naruto's nose, "I'll always love you," Okami replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm completely deviating from the plot of Naruto, so I can skip that whole Gaara bull shit that Naruto had to go through. Also, don't own characters yadadada**

Naruto sighed as he came upon the gates of the hidden leaf village. Just ten hours ago he had left the boy that he had loved for six weeks. Now, he would be going back to Kiba. He almost felt guilty, for not completely breaking it off with Kiba before finding another mate. Now it wouldn't matter though, Naruto and Okami were done, and Kiba would never know about it. Besides, their gay, pretty much their only problem was everybody find out that they were gay. Naruto wouldn't lie to Kiba either if he asked about it though.

Naruto walked through the village. He saw almost everybody. He saw Sakura, Tsunade, Kekkaishi, Shikamaru and Temari, but no Kiba. Naruto walked around the streets of the Hidden Leaf looking for Kiba.

It hadn't even occurred to him to go to the Inuzuka compound. He began walking towards it. He was almost giddy with excitement. It wasn't long before he was close to the Inuzuka compound.

Suddenly, a giant shadow formed in front of him. Naruto looked up to see something giant coming down from the air. He quickly dodged it. The thing landed sending up a dust cloud. Naruto watched as the dust cloud cleared.

He almost couldn't believe his eyes with what he saw. It was Kiba, he had to restrain himself from tackling Kiba. Kiba was sitting on top of Akamaru, who was now just about a foot shorter then Naruto. Naruto's jaw hung open as he looked at his past lover.

"Kiba?" Naruto said, not believing it. Kiba jerked his thumb at Naruto and said, "you know it." He smiled with that charming smile of his. Naruto just looked at the now giant Akamaru.

Akamaru still had his big loopy ears. His tongue hung out of his mouth panting. Naruto couldn't help but look at Akamaru's crotch. His sheath and balls were huge now. That could be some fun.

"I was just about to head to your apartment, I heard that you were in town." Kiba's mouth was in a giant smile, so was Naruto's. Naruto's mind began swaying to some dirty thoughts. "Well, let's go there now, that way we can talk." Naruto emphasized on the word talk. Kiba got his hint and smiled.

Kiba hopped down from his giant dog, and began walking with Naruto. On the way to Naruto's place they both talked about the past three years. "You didn't um, do anything with jiraiya when you were gone did you?" Kiba asked a little bit awkwardly. Naruto looked at him in surprise, "oh my god, that's not even cool to think about, no I didn't." Naruto said, Kiba began laughing.

Naruto stopped in front of his door when they got to his place. This was as good of a time to tell him as ever. He wasn't sure how Kiba would react if he found out later. "Um, Kiba, there is this other thing though…" Naruto said as he turned his door handle.

"What, who did you have sex with?" He asked, so he already knew that Naruto had done something. Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru entered Naruto's apartment, and he closed the door.

"His name was Okami, he was from this wolf clan. I had been with him for six weeks. It was great, but it wasn't going anywhere. I have to admit as well, I was thinking about you the whole time." Naruto hated using that cliche, saying that he was thinking about Kiba the whole time. Naruto tried to read Kiba's expression.

His smile had definitely disappeared. Then Kiba's shoulders slumped, "well, I guess you needed somebody while you were gone." He said, with a little bit of sadness in his face.

Then his head jerked up with a smile. God that smile drove Naruto crazy. "How about we make up for it now?" Kiba said, jerking his head towards Naruto's bed, Naruto smiled.

The two ran into the room, Kiba picked Naruto up and threw him onto the bed. He came on down on top of him in a second though. Kiba was kissing his neck and grinding against Naruto's leg before he even had his pants off.

Then suddenly stopped, Kiba looked at Naruto and Naruto stopped moaning. "I have to admit, I did stuff with Shikamaru," Kiba said, breathing heavily. "Who cares," Naruto said, reached up and grabbed Kiba's head and dragged him down to kiss him. He did have to think about his meeting with Shikamaru and how he had acted so awkwardly, asking if he had seen Kiba yet.

Kiba, still kissing Naruto, set Naruto's legs up on his shoulders, exposing his butt hole to Kiba's cock. Still kissing and biting Naruto's lips, he began sliding his cock into Naruto's ass. It seemed a little bit wider. If there was one thing that Okami guy did for him, it was keep Naruto loose.

Kiba felt a tongue at his ass while he fucked Naruto. He broke his kiss with Naruto and looked back to see Akamaru licking his hole. Kiba turned back towards Naruto and ignored it. He actually kind of wanted Akamaru to shove his giant cock into his ass. He hadn't even thought of doing anything with his dog while Naruto was gone.

Akamaru hopped up on Kiba, and put his cock head at Kiba's hole. Kiba moaned into Naruto's mouth as Akamaru slid his big cock into his hole. Naruto grabbed Kiba's head as he struck his hole. He shoved his tongue all the way into Kiba's mouth. he was so filled with ecstasy he couldn't contain it. Naruto shot his load all over his stomach and Kiba's.

Kiba loved it when Naruto cummed, he wanted to cum so bad. He began humping a little bit faster into Naruto. Naruto moaned as Kiba struck his prostate over and over again. Akamaru's cock was only just making Kiba jump further into Naruto.

"Please, cum into me Kiba," Naruto moaned, as Kiba was coming close. And finally, he blew his load into Naruto's ass. Kiba fought his tongue into Naruto's mouth, forcing himself inside. "God damn you feel good Naruto." He said as he cummed into his lover.

Akamaru was still humping Kiba's ass. Kiba groaned a little bit when Akamaru popped his knot in. Akamaru began going crazy on his masters ass. He wasn't even close to being done.

Neither were Kiba and Naruto. Kiba pulled his cock out off Naruto's ass and let his cum drain out. Naruto and him still kept on kissing, until Kiba broke it. Naruto was about to pull him back, until Kiba began licking down his chest. Naruto knew what was coming. Kiba made sure to lick up all the cum that Naruto had blew all over his chest and stomach. He loved having Kiba's tongue swirl around on his seal. It made him moan, the seal was a sensitive place.

Finally Kiba was at his crotch. Kiba rubbed his nose a few times in Naruto's blonde pubic hair. Then he came up to Naruto's head. He began suckling on Naruto's very tip. Naruto wanted to jump into Kiba's mouth but waited for Kiba to do it on his own. Kiba shook back and forth as Akamaru plowed his ass.

Kiba began sucking down on Naruto's cock. Naruto moaned as Kiba came to his base. "Holy shit Kiba," he said, and took a deep breath. Kiba would go slow up to his tip, then quickly swallow his hole cock. Naruto had to grab his bed sheets to control himself. He was glad Kiba had done stuff with Shikamaru, because if he hadn't, Kiba probably wouldn't be this good right now.

At some point Akamaru had shot his seed into his master but Kiba was to busy sucking Naruto. Kiba raised his head up from Naruto's dick, and said, "you taste good Naruto." Naruto, not being able to contain himself grabbed Kiba's head and slowly pushed him back on his cock. Kiba began playing with Naruto's cock with his teeth.

Naruto couldn't hold it anymore. He began shooting his second load into Kiba's mouth. It was one of his most intense orgasms ever. "Kiba," Naruto breathed as Kiba sucked his cum down. Naruto's whole body tensed up with each shot. Kiba sucked down all of Naruto's cum.

After he was done he went down to Naruto's balls and began sucking on them. He wanted to get all the salt off of them. They were so nice and sweaty. After he was done gobbling Naruto's balls, he worked himself back up to Naruto's face.

He shared Naruto's seed with him as the two made out. The two moaned into the kiss. They had never felt like this before. Naruto never felt this way with Okami, he was more of just fun, this, this was pure ecstasy. Akamaru's cock had finally softened and he pulled out of Kiba. Naruto and Kiba laid together for a long time. Kiba cradled Naruto in his lap for the rest of the night.

Eventually words were spoken. "Should we go to bed?" Naruto said, looking up into Kiba's eyes. They were so sexy, Naruto almost got hard again just thinking about those eyes. They were normally so wild, but right now they were just so soft.

"We are in bed, you can go to asleep whenever you want to though. You've had a long day though, haven't you?" Kiba said softly. Naruto just nodded and closed his eyes. Kiba had changed so much, he was so caring.

"What the hell?" A voice abruptly broke the silence. Naruto's eyes flew opened, he searched the whole room. He found Akamaru laying on the floor, looking at the window behind Naruto and Kiba. Naruto turned quickly, breaking out of Kiba's embrace. "You left me to come back to him? Come on Naruto, I have a bigger one then his." Okami said, crouching in the window. "Okami," Naruto breathed, almost passing out into Kiba's lap.

**Sorry for the long wait, I was waiting till I got more review to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize in advance for the horrible writing of this chapter. I was hung over writing this. Well, enjoy, and I do not own any characters yadadadada

Naruto lay in his bed with Kiba. Naruto stared at the dog boy. His mind strayed to thinking about his wolf boy. He hated having to send him away, but he was with Kiba now. Naruto didn't know wether or not he wished Okami would leave. He wanted to still be close with Okami, although he loved Kiba. He didn't have any doubt in that after last night.

_Looks like you're having boy troubles_. A voice inside Naruto's head said. Naruto looked all around to make sure that nobody was playing a trick on him. He recognized that voice.

Nine Tails? Naruto thought, trying to speak to the demon. _The one and only, I bet you're wondering how I'm speaking to you? _It did freak Naruto out a little bit, and made him curious. Naruto decided that he had to face the nine tails directly.

He delved deep into his mind, focusing. When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself looking at the giant nine tails cage. The nine tails appeared to Naruto, he didn't look angry like he usually did though.

"How are you talking to me Kurama?" Naruto asked, a little scared that he was going to lose control or something. "I'm inside you Naruto, I think that would be enough of an explanation." Naruto stared at him blankly, Kurama sighed.

"I have to tell you something, that's why I've called you here." Kurama said, Naruto nodded his head for him to continue. "I'm getting torn, my chakra is just growing and growing inside of you, and soon, it may take over you."

"What! You're trying to take over me!" Naruto yelled, angry now. "No you idiot, my chakra would, it would basically make you lose your mind. I have a plan though." Naruto settled down a little bit, he still didn't trust the demon.

"I'm going to make another human with my chakra. He won't be able to use it, it will just go to making him. He'll be human, he won't know anything, so you're going to have to take care of him for a while." Naruto liked the sound of that. Not necessarily the taking care of part, but he liked that he wasn't going to be taken over by chakra.

"When are you going to do this?" Naruto asked, trying to make plans. "Now, would be the best time, do you need more time?" Kurama said, Naruto mulled it over, then finally he shook his head.

The nine tails hands began making a series of hand signals, then finally he slammed them on the ground. I giant cloud went up in the air. Naruto waited for it to disappear. When it did, a boy about Naruto's age stood within the nine tails cage. The boy looked around, then he looked up at the nine tails. "Who are you?" The boy asked, "the demon from which you were born from. Your name shall be Kyubbi." The boy nodded, then he turned towards Naruto.

He walked through giant bars. He came to a stop in front of Naruto. "Who are you?" He asked, the same way he did with Kurama. "My name is Naruto, I'll be taking care of you," Naruto said with a faint smile, he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm going to warn you Naruto, him being born of a demon, he's going to have needs. Meaning, he might go after your boyfriends." Kurama said, with a grin. Naruto grumbled and looked at Kyubbi.

He was just staring at Naruto smiling. Naruto sighed and put his hand on Kyubbi. "I'm leaving now, bye." Naruto said, and with that, he left the nine tails prison.

Okami walked the streets of Konoha, looking for the nearest bar. He couldn't believe Naruto was with another man. "I don't even have Inuno to keep me company," he said with a sigh. Then, he came across a bar.

"I could use a few drinks," he said to himself. He walked into the dark bar. He found a seat at the counter and waited for the bartender. "Aren't you a little young?" The bartender said, looking at him cock eyed. "No, I've been drinking for a while, just give me a sake." He said, not in the mood to argue. The bartender walked off to get his drink.

Okami looked around the bar. He was the only one in there except for a few older men. He laid his head on the counter and sighed. He was depressed and very tired, he planned on changing that very soon though.

An hour later Okami had drank six sake. When he was done, he slapped the money on the counter and began to walk out. He opened the door to sunshine, he squinted his eyes, trying to block out the sun light.

He tried walking but found that all he did was stumble. "Are you alright?" A voice said, Okami turned around to find a kid watching him. "Yeah I'm alright, what's your name?" He said, slurring in the process. He studied the kid before him.

He was obviously a ninja, he wore a leaf headband. He had a scarf thing that hung around his neck, and a plain jacket. His hair spiked up from his head band, like his own did. He looked to be about twelve or thirteen. Okami couldn't help but find an interest in the kid.

"I'm Konohamaru, what's your name?" The kid said, Okami burped then stood up and jabbed his chest with his thumb. "I'm Okami, from the wolf clan." He said boastfully, Konohamaru just looked at him cock eyed. Everybody was giving him those looks. His tail wasn't that weird.

Okami looked around to see if anybody as around. It was a quiet street, the only person there was him and the kid. "Hey Konomaru, how about you show me around this town?" Okami said, not able to remember the kids name correctly.

"My name is Konohamaru, do you even think you'll remember what I show you. I'll show you some of the short cuts in town if you want though." Okami smiled, secluded shortcuts. "Thanks kid, I think I'll be able to remember." He said still slurring his words.

Konohamaru looked like he was about to laugh at the silly drunk. "Well, follow me," he said, and began walking towards an alleyway, Okami smiled.

He followed Konohamaru, staring at his ass. Eventually, they came across a dumpster. Okami grabbed Konohamaru by his scarf and pulled him behind the dumpster.

"What are you doing?" Konohamaru yelled, as he struggled. Okami put his hand over Konohamaru's mouth and held up a finger to shush him. He still struggled though, Okami had to take out a piece of tape and tape his mouth shut. With both of his hands free he began sliding of Okami's pants. Konohamaru stopped struggling for a second.

Okami, leaned down to Konohamaru's ear, his breath smelling of alcohol. "Don't worry, it'll feel good." Okami whispered, Konohamaru looked at him with wild eyes, watching what he did. Okami, losing all control of what he did, leaned down and began sucking the Konohamaru's cock.

Konohamaru stopped struggling after a few seconds. He watched as Okami sucked his five inch cock. He didn't know wether or not he should like it. The boy was three years older then him, and drunk.

Konohamaru couldn't help but moan though when Okami swallowed his cock down to the base. He arced upwards, trying to get more into Okami's mouth. Okami released his suction on the boys penis and looked up at him. "You taste good kid," he said, and went back to what he was doing. Konohamaru couldn't help but enjoy the blow job the stranger gave him.

Konohamaru, being young, began prematurely cumming into Okami's mouth. He arced upward as he released his seed for the first time. Okami gladly drank the cum from the boys dick. He planned on having some fun of his own though.

After he was done drinking Konohamaru's cum, Okami stopped sucking the cock. He left Konohamaru's private area, and came face to face with him. He reached his hand up to the boys lips. He slowly ripped off the tape.

Konohamaru just stared into the wolf boy's eyes. "Did you like that?" Okami said, Konohamaru just nodded, not able to speak. Okami grinned, he'll like this even more, he thought.

Okami planted his lips on the boys and began making out with him. While he did this, he moved the boys legs so that they weren't in the way. He then began poking at Konohamaru's hole.

Konohamaru broke the kiss with Okami and stared at him in surprise. Okami raised his finger to Konohamaru's lips to sushi him. Then Okami pushed his cock into Konohamaru's hole.

Konohomaru groaned a little as Okami began fucking his ass. Okami began striking his prostate. A shiver ran up Konohamaru's spine every time. He began moaning as Okami fucked him.

Okami, being drunk, didn't care for the virgin hole, he just fucked it as hard as he could. "This feels so good," Konohamaru breathed, speaking into Okami's ear. Okami's pre-cum began acting as a lubricant. Konohamaru began moaning even louder.

This drove Okami over the edge. He began cumming into the boys ass. He breathed erratically as his cum filled the boys bowels. Konohamaru and him breathed heavily.

When Okami was done, he slipped his soft cock out of Konohamaru's ass and brought it up to Konohamaru's face. "Lick it off for me," he ordered. Konohamaru gladly licked the cum off of Okami's cock. When Okami was satisfied, he zipped his cock back up in his pants.

Not saying a word to Konohamaru, he began to walk off. Konohamaru ran out from behind the dumpster, trying to button his pants. "Thank you," he yelled to Okami.

Okami didn't turn his head, he just put his hand up and waved lightly. He walked away from the alley, to find that there were three people in the street. They didn't even pay him any attention, and he like it like that.

Well, that was fun, now for Naruto… He thought to himself, as he stumbled off. I will have him, and that Kiba won't stop him either. Okami thought to himself. His thoughts were unorganized, as he began trying to plan a way to get Naruto back.


	4. Chapter 4

6278867 9653 269 4

Okami stumbled through the streets of Konoha. Wherer was Naruutu, he thought, even his thoughts slurred. He had been drinking since the previous day. When he woke up he had a hang over, not wanting to live through that hang over, he decided to start drinking again.

Okami had just picked up some ramen, he had smelled Naruto's scent there. He had just stood in the shop for a few seconds before he realized the owner was staring at him. "Can I help you?" The man said, with an eye brow raised.

Now, Okami was just following the scent of Naruto. He found himself standing in front of a house. He looked around him and there were dogs barking all around him. He inhaled the scent, it reminded him of Inuno. Okami's spirit's dampened even more, that wolf just wanted to stay in the village because he wanted to fuck all of the young pups.

Okami sighed, and not even thinking, he turned the door handle and walked in. The house was completely silent, nobody seemed to be home. Then suddenly there was a bang up stairs. Okami quietly walked through the house, which was hard when you were falling all over the place.

He sniffed the air, he finally figured out where he was. This was that Kiba's house. Okami smiled, he decided to have some fun with this. He didn't even care if any one was in the house.

He began walking up the stairs, which proved difficult. He was just glad they were carpet stairs instead of hard wood, or else Kiba would have heard him. Okami began getting the spins, he almost puked. Then he regained himself, he got all horned up for what was to come.

He eventually came to Kiba's door, after a few minutes of trying to get up the stairs. He put his ear to the door, and listened. He seemed to be just laying on his bed. Or doing aerobics, he did know, he was drunk. He took a deep breath, and began undoing his pants.

He pushed open the door and rushed in, while Kiba was on his bed. Okami, almost forgetting he had the ramen, through it out the window as he hopped on Kiba. "Okami! What are you doing." Okami, now on top of Kiba, wrapped his arms around Kiba's torso, and whispered in his ear. "Shh, it will be fun."

Kiba began struggling. Okami, took out a roll of duck tape and began taping his arms to his chest, but he left Kiba's mouth on duct taped. Okami then began sliding off his pants.

"Okami, come on, what are you doing." Kiba said, trying to talk Okami out of it. Okami stopped for a second and looked at Kiba's face. The dog boy was kind of cute. Okami leaned down and began kissing him. He licked Kiba's lower lips. "You taste good," he said, slurring.

Then Okami got to work. He turned Kiba around so he was on his stomach. "Okami, come on, this isn't cool," Okami just shoved Kiba's face into a pillow as he began sliding his cock in.

Kiba tried to tell him to stop, but it just came out muffled. Okami began raping Kiba's hole. Kiba tried to clench his ass shut to keep Okami out, but that just made Okami push in further. "Yeah, come on Kiba, take my cock. I know you like it." Kiba began to thrash around but Okami held him down. He leaned down and took a little bit of Kiba's neck skin in his mouth. Kiba stopped moving around and let Okami fuck him. Okami pulled his cock then slammed it back in. Okami loved fucking Kiba's warm hole.

Okami, being drunk didn't even realize he was cumming until it was dripping out of Kiba's hole. It was so warm and sloppy. He loved the lubrication from his own cum. Sliding in and out became even easier. Okami sunk his teeth into Kiba's neck, over come with ecstasy. Okami licked at the blood.

When Okami was done fucking Kiba's ass, he pulled out. He was about to walk off without his pants. When he got to the door though, a white flurry of fur flew at him. Okami fell to the ground. He didn't know what was happening until he was on his hands and knees with a dog about to ram his hole. "Akamaru!" Kiba cried, the dog got off of Okami's back. Okami didn't even think to run away.

Akamaru sliced Kiba's bonds, and hopped back onto Okami. Okami was in the same place, but now he had his head on the ground. He was tired of being drunk now. He didn't even know what was going on.

Kiba got off of his bed, cum leaking out of his hole. He came to Okami's face. Okami looked up, to see Kiba's hard cock in front of him. Kiba grabbed Okami's cheeks, and squeezed them together for his lips to open. Kiba slid his cock into Okami's warm cavern. Okami just let Kiba fuck his mouth.

He even began sucking on it. He didn't care anymore, he actually loved it. He inhaled it, it smelled of canine musk. Okami gladly sucked Kiba's rod. Kiba didn't really give him much choice in the matter. Kiba rammed his cock in and out of Okami's mouth.

Okami just laid there and took it as Kiba fucked his mouth. Okami would go from sucking the dog boys cock, to just leaving his mouth open for Kiba to rub his cock on. Okami could feel something warm filling his bowels. It was Akamaru cumming into his ass.

That's when Naruto walked in. A gasp came from window, and all of their heads turned. It was too late though. Kiba was already about to blow. His cum flew over Okami's face.

Okami didn't even look at Kiba, he just stared at Naruto. Naruto's face was filled with surprise. Okami quickly formulate a plan, which was one of the hardest things to do at the moment.

"Naruto, Kiba, he made me…" Okami cried, trying to make Naruto feel bad for him. Akamaru was trying to pull himself free but Okami wouldn't let him. "Kiba, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, appalled at what was going on.

"Okami came into the room and raped me first!" Kiba tried to explain himself. "He's drunk!" Naruto yelled at him. Kiba just bowed his head in defeat. Okami let go of Akamaru's cock and cum spilled out. He threw his clothes on quickly. Naruto just stared at Kiba, who's cock was dripping. "I'm so sorry Naruto," Okami said, as he walked out the door.

When he was clear of the Inuzuka residence Okami snickered. He couldn't believe Naruto fell for that whole drunk thing, and getting raped. Okami wasn't to sure about being conniving, but if it meant having Naruto, he would do whatever it took. He smiled to himself, wondering when he should swoop in and take him.

"Naruto, I can explain," Kiba said, grief in his voice. Kiba stepped towards Naruto when Naruto's finger flew up and stopped him. Naruto smiled at Kiba, which confused the dog boy.

"I know what Okami did, I just wanted him to think I was mad at you. That way he could make an ass of himself." Naruto said with a smile. Kiba quickly lit up with happiness. Kiba jumped forward and embraced Naruto, tackling him to the bed.

"Now, how about I take care of you," Kiba said, winking at his mate. Naruto's lips crept up into a smile. Then Naruto's smile faded away. "One sec, there's someone you should meet." Naruto said, walking towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5

6278867 9653 269 5

Okami goes to Naruto's place to find Kiba and Naruto together. He goes back to his hotel room to kill himself. Naruto and Kiba show up in the nick of time though and they stop him. Akamaru and Okami play together while Naruto and Kiba play together.

Twigs snapped as Okami climbed up the tree by Naruto's apartment. One that he could have a perfect view of Naruto from. Now that Naruto had doubts in Kiba he would swoop in. At least that's what he thought.

Okami peered through the window, to find Kiba and Naruto fucking each other. He immediately looked away, as much as he loved butt fucking, he couldn't stand to see his mate with another boy. It actually ripped him in two.

Okami pushed off from the tree to jump onto Naruto's roof. He began running across the roof tops of the hidden leaf, trying to fight back tears. It hurt so much, this was the first time he had been sober since he learned Naruto was with Kiba. Now, coming back to reality, realizing that Naruto didn't love him, it tore him apart. Tears began flowing from his eyes. He had nothing, Inuno didn't even seem to care about him.

When Okami got to his apartment he slammed down on his bed and began crying. There was a hole in a chest, and nothing could fill it. Could he ever feel good again? It would be way better to just make the pain go away. Then a thought occurred to him. He stopped sniveling, and got up from his bed.

He wiped away his tears, and stopped the flow. He walked into his kitchen and opened one of the cabinets. Inside, sat a small little bottle. The bottle would fuck him up so bad, and it would be the last time he would ever feel bad again. He would go out peacefully, completely fucked up.

He walked back to his bedroom and laid back down on his bed. He popped the bottle open and sat there for a moment. He thought through everything, every moment of his life, his child hood. Everything that had ever caused him pain. Then he thought of the good times, the times he had with Naruto. They were over, and it was the only good thing he ever had.

He was about to knock back the bottle, when a voice sounded. "Okami stop!" Okami stopped, right before the liquid poured into his mouth. He quickly recapped the bottle and looked to the doorway to find Naruto standing there, and Kiba crouched in the window.

A overwhelming desire to pound back the bottle came again. "Okami, what are you doing, that's your suicide bottle." Naruto said, as he tackled Okami and took the bottle from him. The tears started coming again. "I just wanted to finish it, I'm tired of living. I have nothing."

"You have me!" Naruto replied, his voice almost breaking. "No I don't, you got Kiba, while I'm alone." Okami said, avoiding Naruto's eyes. "You've got me and Kiba, we can be friends, we can be together. It doesn't matter, you don't have to be alone. We would love to have you join our fucked up relationship." Naruto said, Okami looked at Naruto, staring him in the eye. Then he looked at Kiba, who nodded.

"Are you serious?" Okami asked, disbelief in his voice. He couldn't believe it. They both actually wanted him? Who could have him, he was hopeless.

Then Akamaru came bounding into the room. He hopped up on the bed and began running his slimy tongue along Okami's face. He tried to push the dog off, he would love it any other time. The giant dog had ruined the mood though. "See, Akamaru likes you too," Naruto said with a smile. Okami couldn't help but smile as he wiped the dog slobber from his face. In that case…

"Could we, try out this new relationship?" Okami asked, a little nervous, knowing it was a weird proposal. "Fuck yeah," Kiba's voice came from the window. He jumped from the window onto the bed. He even planted a kiss on Okami all in the same move. Kiba and Okami began making out as Naruto took their clothes off, along with his own. After their clothes were off, Okami pushed Kiba off. "Um, would you mind if I tried out your dog?" Kiba smiled, then got off of Okami and went over to Naruto.

Okami didn't even need to call Akamaru back onto the bed. Akamaru immediately went to licking Okami's face. Okami began pushing the dogs muzzle until it came to his cock. The giant dog didn't stop for a second. Pleasure overtook Okami as Akamaru explored Okami's crotch region.

He shuddered a little bit when Akamaru grazed his butt hole. Okami pushed Akamaru farther. The tongue probed strongly into Okami's ass.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kiba were grinding against each other. They both shared a strong kiss. Naruto moaned into Kiba's mouth. The two fought for dominance, as they danced their tongues around each other. Exchanging each others saliva.

Kiba got distracted a little bit when he smelt Okami cum. Okami blew his cream all over Akamaru, and onto his stomach. It flew all over in the air as he blew his load. It was so intense that it made his body shudder. Akamaru gladly licked up the Wolf boy's cum. Kiba and Naruto even joined in.

The two started licking Okami's body. They could taste the salt on his body as they licked along it. Once they had successfully licked up all of Okami's cum they both came up to his face and they all began making out with each other. Naruto and Kiba ground on Okami's naked body. Okami got hard again from having the two fuck against his body.

The two blew their load onto Okami, from their previous activities. They were ready to blow. Okami pushed the two off him, and got down on them. He began sucking the two's cum as they shot simultaneously. Okami loved the taste of his fox boys cum and Kiba's canine cum. His tasted the same, but it coming from Kiba was just so great. He could get used to this.

After the four were done blowing their loads they all laid down on the bed and basked in the afterglow. Okami couldn't believe they had just done that. It was so great, and he had been about to kill himself. Then he remembered the bottle.

He looked over the edge of the bed to find the bottle broken, and it's contents all over the floor. He shrugged then looked at Akamaru. "Now, don't you drink any of that, I want a taste of some of that cock." Okami said, then licked the big dogs nose.

**Sorry I didn't edit any of these, I just couldn't work up the motivation to do it.**


End file.
